universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordecai and Rigby
Entrance Golf Cart Morecai and Rigby drive a Golf Cart and exit out into the Battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Trampoline Launch Mordecai will launch Rigby into the Trampoline and launch him into the opponent. Rigby will barrel ahead of yourself and anyone in its way will be hit by him and take damage with strong knockback. The move can be charged and held indefinitely, and the longer it is charged the farther Rigbywill go. When him stopped, his will return back to Mordecai. Side B - Donut Spin Mordecai and Rigby start spinning around in the cart and then ram into the opponent. Holding B makes you spin around, as releasing B makes the cart dash, with the damage and knockback result in the charge. You can also move in any direction pointed. Up B - Death Jump Mordecai performs the Death Jump, launching himself upward while holding on into Rigby. Holding the B button will make you floating in mid-air for lasts for 6 seconds. If pressing Up B again, Rigby will jump and perform the Death Jump upward. Down B - Morde-Ship Mordecai turns into a ship while Rigby standing there control it. You can control the Morde-Ship during the time. Pressing B will blast lasers into the enemies. Holding B will attract an item that Rigby can hold. You can leave the Morde-ship by pressing Down B again. Final Smash - Hyperduck Mordecai and Rigby fist pump as a bunch of Baby Ducks shows up, fuses and tranforms into Eagle Man. While they enter Eagle Man in his pockets. You can take control of Hyperduck. He moves a lot faster, deals more damage and knockback, and is virtually invincible, though he can still be hurt by eating bombs or gaining hoop damage. This Final Smash lasts for 16 seconds. KOSFX Mordecai KOSFX1: Augh! KOSFX2: *Screams* Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: Hey! Rigby KOSFX1: GHAAA! KOSFX2: OW! Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: Stop! Taunts Up: *Both Laugh* Sd: OOOOOOH! Dn: Yeah Yuh! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: OOOOOOOOOH Victory 2: Give us a raise, Loser! Victory 3: Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Victory 4: (By holding down A and B) Mordecai: We won the battle, dude...Do you have a better idea?... Rigby: Yes...I do... (Rigby puts a cassette tape in a stereo. Some odd party music starts playing while Rigby dances to it while constantly shouting "Yay-yuh!" and Mordecai covers his ears in annoyance) Lose/Clap: *Stressed Out* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Mordecai Mordecai Lune is one of the main protagonists of the popular Cartoon Network series Regular Show, along with his best friend, Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year-old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short titled 2 in the AM PM as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai character. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Mordecai would be best described as mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, and he drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Out of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience and responsibility than Rigby does. Even though almost every problem in every episode that was caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai puts up with his laziness and immaturity, once filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Rigby Rigby Quins is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. He is the older brother of Don and is Mordecai's best friend. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the Pilot episode as a groundskeeper of the park. He is portrayed by an actor named William Salyers. Rigby is best described as a "wild teenager", although he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened confused or depressed easily, making his behavior very predictable. He is also very arrogant, and immature at times giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him. Rigby cares about the friends he has, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning and saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Also, as selfish as Rigby can be, he has been willing to risk his own life to help his friends, and can be selfless at times. Other Attacks Mordecai Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Rigby Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Mordecai Pros * Cons * Rigby Pros * Cons * Icon Regular Show icon Victory Music Regular Show Theme Kirby Hat Mordecai's head and beak Rigby's ears, eye mask and nose Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance * Viridi: Pit, these two are Mordecai & Rigby. The most annoying creatures in the universe. Even more annoying than you. * Pit: Hey, I'm not that annoying. * Viridi: Are you serious. You are very annoying. * Pit: Wait a minute, where is lady Palutena? * Viridi: He's busy with something * Pit: Can you be more specific. * Viridi: Nope. Okay back to Mordecai & Rigby. To be honest there is nothing to talk about them. * Pit: So, expect the unexpected. * Viridi: Yep. They have also defeated many weird monsters. * Pit: Okay, this is going weird. Probably. * Palutena: In back, so where were you? * Viridi: We're done here. * Pit: Yeah, lady Palutena you are a bit late. * Palutena: Oh, sorry. Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Mordecai * Rigby * Trivia *Mordecai and Rigby have starred several crossovers with Finn and Jake and Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Torte, Plum Pudding and Cherry Jam in a story arc named "Regular Time's Berry Bitty Adventures". Category:Tag Category:Heros Category:Cartoon Network Category:Regular Show Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Empty Slot Category:Non-Human Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Young Adult Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Movie Characters Category:Duo Category:Tag Team Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Characters that Slack Off Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Sirkinsella98 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Lazy Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:So Much Nostalgia!